A mobile network, for example a MANET (Mobile Ad-hoc Network), is a kind of network that has the capability to reconfigure itself and change locations. Such network is composed of a plurality of moving communication nodes able to emit (transmit) and to receive data from each other. The term data means signalling or user traffic or any kind of traffic or data exchanged between the nodes.
In some cases, a mobile network uses a single radio channel, and data communications are usually transmitted in time slots, a time slot being defined by its transmission time and its duration.
A time slot used by a given node to transmit on a given radio channel can be reused in transmission on the same radio channel by other nodes if they are far away enough. Thus there is no interference.
Some nodes in a mobile network, known as potentially disruptive nodes, may have a negative impact on performances because of their wide connectivity compared to the one of the network average. This is notably due to good propagation conditions and/or a favourable location of the node among other nodes of the network.
One of the problems with such nodes is that they can reduce the amount of slot spatial reuse in a mobile network. Moreover, PDN nodes can become routing bottlenecks if they have to relay too much data. A definition of a PDN node is given in the application EP10290677.3.
The document of Liping Zhou titled “a hybrid MAC protocol based on ADAPT with modified back-off mechanism” EDUCATION TECHNOLOGY AND COMPUTER (ICETC), 2010, 2ND international conference on, IEEE, PISCATAWY, N.J., USA, 22 Jun. 2010, pages V4-143, XPO31718408 describes a method for solve the problem pr lack of radio resources created by a PDN nodes.